


Shirt

by Rin_Salamander



Series: I love mountain man Muriel (Drabbles) [21]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Summary: Muriel gets a shirt. (Requested)





	Shirt

In all the time you’ve known Muriel, you’ve never seen him wear a proper shirt. Now, you couldn’t complain about the view, but it did slightly concern you when Muriel would go out in the snow with nothing but a fur cloak covering his shoulders. With the colder season coming around again, you decided to take matters into your own hands, you were determined to make Muriel a shirt. You’d never sewn before, but how hard could it be?

 

You went to the market to pick up some fabric. You figured Muriel would be more likely to wear it if it was in a color he liked, so you went with a safe bet, and grabbed some nice dark green fabric. You ended up just picking cotton fabric, at the seller’s suggestion, saying it’s some of the easiest fabric for beginners to work with. You also bought some brand new sewing equipment, including a set of sewing needles and a few spools of thread. You thanked the shopkeep before returning home, and getting to work.

 

It was when you laid the fabric out on a table that you ran into your first problem. Measurements. You had no idea what Muriel’s measurements were, and since you were trying to surprise him, you couldn’t simply go and ask. You were going to have to make some rough estimates, and hope for the best.

 

You thought about how big Muriel was compared to you. You considered your height and width, and cut the fabric accordingly, overestimating on purpose. It would be better for the shirt to be too big than too small, you figured.

 

After everything was cut, you had to figure out how sewing worked. You’d asked Portia to show you, and remembered her demonstration. Trying to replicate what she showed you, you began slowly sewing two pieces of the fabric together in a simple stitch. It ended up being messy, but it held together well enough.

 

After that, time seemed to move in a blurr through the tedious work. Tying off the last stitch, you held up the large shirt triumphantly. It was done! You turned it right side out before carefully folding it and putting it in your satchel to take to Muriel’s.

 

The next time you got the chance, you went to Muriel’s hut, satchel slung over your shoulder. You’d usually stop a few times along the way, but you were so eager to show Muriel your gift, you didn’t bother. You quickly found yourself at the door of the hut, knocking a few times. You heard Inanna woofing inside, and giggled to yourself. “Muri? May I come in?” You raised your voice so that he could hear you through the wood. You heard a little ‘yes’, and let yourself in.

 

The second the door opened, Inanna was trying to lick your face, nudging her snout against you. You took a moment to give her attention, cooing her name and planting a kiss to her head. Then, you turned to Muriel, who was stirring a pot over the fire. You hummed, making your way over to him. “Sorry to drop by unannounced.” You apologized. A small smile quirked onto Muriel’s lips.

 

“That’s never stopped you before.” He muttered, not turning his eyes away from the pot. He had a point, causing a soft blush to rise to your cheeks.

 

“W-Well… This time, I had a reason to come-” You began digging into your satchel. “I made something for you!” You announced excitedly, pulling out a shirt. “Ta-da!”

 

Muriel finally turned his attention to you, and looked at the shirt in your hands. Then, his eyes met yours. “You made this… For me?” You nodded. One of his large hands gently touched the fabric. “...Thank you.” Muriel smiled appreciatively. 

 

“You’re welcome! Would you… Would you try it on?” You asked. “I wasn’t sure of your measurements, I’d like to make sure it fits…” Muriel nodded, standing up, carefully taking the shirt from your hands. 

 

Muriel slowly put on the shirt, pulling it over his head, and adjusting the sleeves over his arms. Well… It was way too mig, but hey, at least it went on. You chuckled, reaching a hand out to tug on the bottom of the shirt. “So uh… It’s a little big, sorry…” Muriel shook his head.

 

“Don’t be, it’s comfortable.” Muriel adjusted the shirt a bit before smiling again. He took a step forward, carefully resting his hands on your shoulders. “Thank you.” He said again, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Now, how about you stay for dinner?” Muriel offered. Your grinned, nodding.

 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
